


Confrontation

by cutewolf360



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Dialogue Heavy, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot, Swearing, Violence, quackity has anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutewolf360/pseuds/cutewolf360
Summary: Quackity confronts Technoblade(or, Quackity's second death on the 16th)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 35





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> GO FOLLOW @cutewolf360 ON TWITTER DOT COMMMMMMMMMM LOL

"What the hell is this Techno?? What are you doing here??"  
  
Quackity recognized the room from stories, the blackstone walls etched with scratch marks and faint red stains of blood. This was the final control room, where Eret had betrayed the original members of L'manburg during the first war. "How the HELL did that anvil not kill you", he finished. He held his axe up, ready to defend himself. Technoblade laughed in his face, echoing around the small room.  
  
"Did you really think you could kill me that easily, Quackity? Do you think DEATH can stop me? You know what? I've got a lot to say. I was gonna say it at the trial, but we got a little interrupted." His voice grew bitter and angry as he spoke "I TRIED convincing you guys that government was not the answer, that government was actually the cause of all your problems. Alright?" he threw his arms out in exasperation and took a step towards Quackity. "I tried to convince you by fighting alongside you, and you all just cast me aside. YOU USED ME. I TRIED TO USE FORCE, BUT YOU STILL FORMED A GOVERNMENT. AND WHEN I WENT INTO HIDING, WHEN I SWORE OFF VIOLENCE? YOU HUNTED ME DOWN. YOU HURT MY FRIENDS." Techno yelled in rage, Quackity glared at him.  
  
"You don't understand Techno, You don't understand what we're trying to build here. This is not a simple anarchy thing, this is what you don't understand." Quackity said calmly. "You really think I give a SHIT about the withers? No. You're on the hitlist, Techno. You're on the fucking hitlist" he took a few steps closer to Techno. "I'm building a country here, what we have up there-" Quackity pointed above them, indicating L'manburg "is a country. And what we need here is organization and power. I don't care how long it fucking takes me, or what I have to do to get you. I'm going to fucking kill you." Rage danced in Quackity's eyes, "I'm going to kill you, Technoblade."  
  
Techno chuckled, amusement lighting his gaze. "I just have one question, Quackity."  
  
"What?" he spat.  
  
"Do you think you're enough to kill me? Even when I'm unarmed with iron armour? Do you really think you can take me?" Techno raised his only weapon, a pickaxe, and smirked.  
  
"You know what? Lets fucking find out you son of a bitch." Quackity yelled  
  
Footfalls echoed across the room and a loud metallic clang filled the air as he charged at Techno, axe vs pickaxe. Techno shoved Quackity away from him and ran down the tunnel, buying enough time to throw some potions of strength down.  
  
"Ohhh now you have to use potions motherfucker" a mocking voice came from behind him. An axe hit him in the back, but grazed off his armour. Techno spun around, and he and Quackity fought. Techno could taste blood in his mouth from biting the inside of his cheek in concentration.  
"You have done SO MUCH FUCKING DAMAGE, TO EVERYTHING WEVE BEEN BUILDING ALL FUCKING LONG. AND IF THERE'S ONE FIGHT I'M PLANNING TO WIN, ITS THIS ONE BABY" Quackity yelled angrily and standing up straight “YOU’LL FUCKING PAY.”  
  
Quackity gasped as the pick entered his throat. Techno took a step back and gazed coldly as his opponent fell to his knees. Blood began turning the floor red. Quackity coughed and gasped for air, but couldn't seem to find any. Techno crouched over his dying body and said  
  
"Next time, it will be your last."  
  
Techno's footfalls faded, and Quackity’s vision went completely black.


End file.
